


Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

by PumpkinSpy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpy/pseuds/PumpkinSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Si vous vous dites que le titre ressemble à Harry Potter c'est normal.</p><p>Je remercie bien évidemment Bruniblondi The best Master du non explicite pour sa correction et son avis à qui je dédie cette histoire du début à la fin.</p><p>Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !</p><p>*Warning ! Spoiler Alerte saison 5 ! Spoiler Alerte Captain America 3 Civil War !*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous vous dites que le titre ressemble à Harry Potter c'est normal.
> 
> Je remercie bien évidemment Bruniblondi The best Master du non explicite pour sa correction et son avis à qui je dédie cette histoire du début à la fin.
> 
> Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !
> 
> *Warning ! Spoiler Alerte saison 5 ! Spoiler Alerte Captain America 3 Civil War !*

(-)

C’était la première fois que Stiles voyait Derek en tenue d’Adam et le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est que sa réaction physique le surprit lui-même. Il était émoustillé, ni plus ni moins et cela était perturbant. Même si à cet instant son cerveau venait de connaître une surchauffe.

Bug intégral. Court-circuit. 

Stiles était incapable de détourner ses yeux des fesses du loup. Loup qui n’abordait plus à cet instant un pelage noir, mais le corps d’un homme ferme, musclé et… Bandant. 

Puis Derek s’était tourné vers Scott et lui et là, Stiles avait souillé son boxer, comme un putain d’adolescent, ce qu’il était toujours, mais il avait maintenant suffisamment d’expérience et d’endurance pour se maîtriser, merci bien, mais ça, c’était avant. Avant Derek-Sexy-Fesses-Hale. 

Le loup avait levé un sourcil dans sa direction et Stiles était parti, abandonnant Scott et Derek. Trop d’émotions en trop peu de temps. Il n’en avait rien à faire qu’une énième créature magique vienne de les attaquer. Non là, Stiles avait juste honte, pas de ce que ce moment signifiait, mais plutôt de son boxer humide et collé à sa peau, avec une putain d’odeur d’excitation sexuelle. 

(-)

Ignorer un problème jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse de lui-même avait toujours été son leitmotiv. Et Stiles ne comptait pas changer cette ligne de conduite. Absolument pas. Nope. Jamais. 

Même si cela voulait dire éviter autant que possible Derek. Ne plus aller aux réunions de meute, qui de toute manière ne servaient à rien, la meute ne serait jamais plus ce qu’elle avait été. Scott et Stiles n’étaient plus amis après tout, ils collaboraient ensemble. Voilà, ils étaient de simples partenaires. 

Scott blâmait Stiles d’avoir menti sur le meurtre de Donovan, qui n’était plus mort avant de redevenir un cadavre, Stiles s’en était assuré, à coups de Natasha. Une batte en titane enrobée d’aconit était une arme redoutable. De toute manière, l’adolescent avait su après leur conversation sous la pluie que jamais Scott ne lui pardonnerait la mort d’une personne, que ce soit en légitime défense, la première fois, ou non. Scott n’était pas vraiment l’ami qu’il avait cru avoir. Non, maintenant le True Alpha n’était que Scott McCall, chef d’une meute qui arrivait à peine à fonctionner correctement. 

Liam peinait à refaire confiance à l’autorité de son alpha, Malia avait fait le choix de rester pour ce qui l’importait réellement : son père et Stiles. 

La coyote croyait en l’humain, elle ne l’avait pas condamné pour la mort de Donovan, elle l’avait même aidé la seconde fois. Malia n’était plus sa petite amie et son amante, mais elle était devenue plus : sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa moitié de cerveau. Avec elle, l’expression ‘je t’aiderais à cacher un corps’ avait pris tout son sens. 

D’ailleurs, Stiles ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand Malia se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant longuement. 

_ Pourquoi tu ne viens plus aux réunions ? Grogna Malia. Tu sais bien que je ne fais plus vraiment partie de la meute, alors pourquoi moi, j’y vais et toi, non ?  
_ Tu n’as qu’à ne plus y aller, souffla Stiles en s’allongeant aux côtés de la jeune femme.  
_ Non, j’y vais pour Derek, marmonna Malia.  
_ Comment ça ? S’étonna Stiles en sentant son cœur rater un battement.  
_ Parce que Scott fait ses réunions dans son loft, sans réellement l’inclure et après il s’en va. Il ne reste pas, ne discute pas avec lui. En fait, il ne fait appel à Derek que quand il en a besoin. Et ça m’agace, Derek lui a sauvé la mise avec Théo et Scott continue d’être égoïste. Derek est gentil. 

Stiles ricana en se redressant en position assise. C’était bizarre d’entendre Malia dire que Derek était gentil. Bien sûr que Derek était gentil, enfin aussi gentil que pouvait l’être Derek Hale derrière ses grognements, ses silences et ses froncements de sourcils. Mais l’entendre sonnait comme quelque chose d’important, surtout quand c’était dit par Malia. Son ex était plutôt du style droit au but. Comme Derek d’ailleurs. 

_ Aie ! S’exclama Stiles en se massant l’arrière du crâne. Pourquoi tu m’as frappé ?  
_ Parce que tu ne vaux pas mieux que Scott sur ce coup-là, grogna Malia. Pourquoi tu évites Derek ?  
_ Je l’évite pas, s’offusqua Stiles en mentant effrontément.  
_ Mouais, grommela la jeune femme. Dis-moi ce qui se passe Stiles, ordonna Malia. Tu sais qu’on se dit tout maintenant.  
_ C’est gênant, rougit l’adolescent en serrant son oreiller contre lui.  
_ Et alors ? S’étonna Malia.  
_ Ça pourrait peut-être te blesser…

Stiles n’eut pas le temps d’esquiver la seconde gifle à l’arrière de son crâne. 

_ Ok ok, c’est bon, arrête de me frapper, sale brute ! Souffla Stiles avec un sourire dans la voix. J’ai vu Derek nu. Et ça m’a plu.  
_ Plu comme Derek est bien foutu et j’aimerais lui ressembler ou plu comme j’ai envie de me le taper ?  
_ Malia !  
_ Quoi ? Répondit la coyote en se redressant à son tour.  
_ J’ai joui dans mon boxer ! Confessa Stiles en criant presque.  
_ Ouais et donc ? S’étonna Malia. Tu l’évites pour ça ?  
_ Je ne suis pas gay Malia, grommela Stiles. Je n’ai jamais regardé les hommes comme ça. Je n’ai jamais eu envie de les regarder sous la douche après le sport, je n’ai jamais voulu regarder de porno gay, jamais ! Merde, on a suffisamment fait l’amour pour savoir que j’aime le corps des femmes. Et pourquoi ça ne te choque pas plus que ça ?  
_ Ben quoi ? T’as vu Derek nu et t’a réagi, c’est pas la fin du monde non plus. Tu t’attendais à quoi ? Que je t’en veuille parce qu’on est sorti ensemble ? Que je me sente menacer ou un truc comme ça ?  
_ Un truc comme ça oui ! S’étonna Stiles.  
_ Le seul truc qui me dérange, c’est que je commence à voir Derek comme mon cousin, à vraiment le considérer comme quelqu’un de ma famille, tu vois ? Alors ouais, ça me fait bizarre sur ça, mais pour le reste, ben non, tu pourrais devenir gay que ça ne changerait pas entre nous. Stiles, je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Et si t’es heureux avec Derek, soit heureux avec Derek, moi, ça me va.  
_ De toute manière, ça n’arrivera jamais, répliqua Stiles. Derek est un pur hétéro, ça se voit et moi aussi, ajouta précipitamment l’humain. Je dois juste attendre que ça passe et ensuite, ça ira mieux.  
_ Alors soit son ami, demanda Malia d’une voix sérieuse.  
_ Derek est mon ami, s’étonna Stiles.  
_ Alors fait en sorte qu’il le sache Stiles.

L’adolescent hocha la tête alors que Malia l’embrassait sur la tempe pour finalement rentrer chez elle. 

(-)

_ Derek ! S’exclama Malia avec un grand sourire en fourrant les pizzas dans les bras de Stiles avec force. Ça va ? C’est dingue qu’on se croise comme ça, en pleine rue, en sortant de la pizzeria. 

Derek arqua un sourcil face à sa cousine, surpris par le comportement totalement Stilinskilien de la jeune femme. 

_ Tu sais quoi Stiles, j’ai oublié que j’avais un truc à faire, s’exclama Malia avec un air tellement peu elle, qu’elle en était effrayante. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi ce soir. Tu vois, j’ai ce truc alors… Ben, t’as qu’à passer la soirée avec Derek comme ça les pizzas ne seront pas perdues ! 

Oh la saleté, pensa Stiles en voyant son amie décamper avec un immense sourire. Derek se contenta de mettre les mains dans les poches de sa veste, silencieux comme à son habitude alors que Stiles sentait son cœur accélérer. Bon sang, il était face à Derek depuis… Des semaines et la seule chose qu’il voulait faire, c’était l’embrasser et partir en courant. 

Le malaise était évident et Stiles se maudissait pour ça. Derek ne méritait pas qu’il l’isole, le loup n’avait rien demandé, ne se doutait probablement pas pourquoi Stiles l’avait éjecté de sa vie. 

_ Ça va ? Demanda Stiles en se raclant la gorge.  
_ Oui, répondit Derek toujours aussi impassible et Stiles était prêt à payer cher pour avoir un manuel sur ‘comment communiquer avec un Hale sans paraître pour un con’. 

Derek lui lança un dernier regard avant de se remettre en route sous le regard pesant de Stiles. Soit son ami, c’était ce que Malia lui avait dit. Être ami avec Derek, il pouvait le faire, non ? 

_ Derek ! Appela Stiles en faisant quelques pas. Ça te dit une soirée pizza ?  
_ Ce n’est pas parce que Malia a suggéré l’idée qu’il faut te forcer, répliqua Derek acerbe.  
_ Ça me ferait plaisir, sourit Stiles. S’il te plaît ? 

Derek le considéra longuement, tellement que Stiles commença à se dandiner sur ses pieds mal à l’aise sous le regard perçant du loup. Derek finit par hocher la tête sous le sourire éblouissant de Stiles et l’adolescent n’avait même pas eu besoin de se forcer pour offrir un sourire au loup. Vraiment pas, en fait Stiles prenait conscience que Derek lui avait manqué. 

_ Chez toi ou chez moi ? Demanda l’humain en essayant fortement de ne pas rougir face au sous-entendu de sa phrase.  
_ Quel était ton programme avec Malia ?  
_ Pizza devant un film Marvel bien entendu, je suis en train de lui faire toute son éducation, sourit Stiles en se mettant à marcher en direction de sa jeep. Non parce que tu comprends, toute personne qui se respecte se doit de connaître et d’avoir vu un film Marvel.  
_ Je suis d’accord, approuva Derek.  
_ T’aimes les Marvel ? S’étonna Stiles avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
_ Eh ben oui, répondit Derek avec évidence. 

Est-ce que sauter sur Derek pour l’embrasser serait mal venu ? 

_ Stiles ? Appela Derek, incertain. Tu es sûr que ça va ? T’as l’air bizarre.  
_ Plus que d’habitude, tu veux dire ?  
_ Oui, certifia le loup.

(-)

Stiles n’en revenait pas, il était sur le cul littéralement, mais physiquement aussi. Sur son canapé, bien au chaud, aux côtés de Derek, en train de débattre avec conviction, avec le loup. Et le débat était de taille : Team Iron Man ou Team Captain America. Et bien entendu, ils n’étaient pas d’accord. 

_ Je ne dis pas que l’idée de Tony est mauvaise, s’exclama Derek. Je dis juste qu’on devrait laisser le choix aux mutants de se faire connaître ou pas. Pas leur dire qu’en cas de refus, ils deviennent des hors-la-loi et qu’ils seront arrêtés.  
_ Mais de là à déclarer la guerre au Shield et à Tony…, répliqua Stiles. Captain n’est pas impartial, il refuse d’écouter le discours de Tony.  
_ Mais je sais ce qu’il ressent, coupa le loup. Que dirais-tu si soudainement demain les créatures magiques étaient répertoriées ?  
_ Elles le sont déjà avec le bestiaire, contra Stiles. Et il y a eu la Deadpool qui a mis en évidence pas mal de noms.  
_ Mais regarde comment ça a tourné, un massacre !  
_ La faute à ton oncle, pesta Stiles. 

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. 

_ Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, s’excusa l’humain. 

Derek haussa les épaules, préférant fixer la télé plutôt que l’humain. 

_ Il a fait beaucoup de mal, je le sais. C’est de famille, j’ai l’impression.  
_ Non, s’exclama Stiles en s’emparant d’une main du loup avec force. Tu ne seras jamais comme Peter, certifia l’humain. Jamais.

Derek eut un sourire discret, mais qui pourtant fit battre plus fort le cœur de l’adolescent. C’était rare que Derek se confie et Stiles se sentait comme un privilégié. 

_ Je suis désolé de t’avoir évité ces dernières semaines, confia l’humain en jouant avec la main du loup qui le laissait faire.  
_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que le fait que je me transforme en loup te met mal à l’aise ? Demanda avec douceur Derek.  
_ Non, répondit Stiles en secouant la tête. Je trouve ça plutôt cool en fait. Disons que j’avais besoin de faire une introspection de moi-même.  
_ Et tu te sens mieux ?  
_ Oui, sourit Stiles en plongeant son regard dans celui du loup. Ça va mieux maintenant. 

Derek hocha la tête avant de finalement récupérer sa main. 

_ Je ferais mieux de rentrer, annonça le loup en se levant.  
_ J’ai aimé passer cette soirée avec toi, avoua Stiles, le rouge aux joues. C’était plaisant (sympa). On recommencera ?  
_ Quand tu veux, sourit Derek avant de quitter la maison du shérif sous les battements de cœur frénétiques de l’humain. 

Un sourire niais vint fleurir sur les lèvres de l’humain, inconscient que le loup l’observait depuis la fenêtre. Derek secoua la tête avant de s’éloigner, un sourire identique à celui de Stiles sur les lèvres. 

(-)

_ Derek ? Appela Stiles en refermant la porte du loft, son sac à dos à l’épaule. Buddy t’es là ? Appela une nouvelle fois Stiles.

L’adolescent fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de sursauter en avisant un gros loup noir qui s’arrêta face à lui avant de reprendre forme humaine. 

_ Putain, pourquoi ça continue de m’arriver, grommela Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel pour ne surtout pas relooker Derek avant de finalement se tourner pour reprendre son calme.

Ne pas sauter sur Derek, ne pas sauter sur Derek, ne pas sauter sur Derek, s’auto-ordonna Stiles en fermant les yeux très forts. Ne pas réagir, ne pas réagir, ne pas réagir, poursuivit l’humain alors qu’il entendait le loup s’habiller à ses côtés. Est-ce que Derek essayait de le pousser à commettre un viol ? À le tuer peut-être ? 

_ Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda Derek.

Si tu savais.

_ Je…, Stiles se racla la gorge en ouvrant les yeux pour découvrir que Derek était face à lui. Je… Non, pas vraiment. Je sortais des cours et j’avais envie de te voir alors je suis venu. Et je t’ai vu alors je vais repartir.  
_ Stiles, apaisa Derek. Tu peux rester, tu ne me déranges pas.  
_ C’est vrai ?! S’exclama l’humain avec un peu trop de joie dans la voix. Pourquoi tu étais en loup ? Interrogea Stiles pour détourner l’attention de Derek, il n’avait pas besoin que le loup le prenne pour une collégienne éprise et hystérique.  
_ Eh bien, la transformation n’est pas des plus agréables, dévoila le loup en allant chercher deux cannettes de soda. Alors je m’entraîne à le faire régulièrement pour que ça soit plus facile pour la suite.  
_ Ça te fait mal ? Demanda Stiles en s’installant un peu trop près du loup qui ne releva pas leur proximité.  
_ C’est comme si mes os étaient broyés un à un, confirma Derek. Mais une fois en loup, c’est indescriptible.  
_ Parle-moi de ce que ça fait ? Demanda Stiles en se serrant un peu plus contre le loup, captivé. C’est comment d’être un vrai loup ?

(-)

Malia était heureuse. Vraiment. Elle souriait sans raison apparente et pour toute personne qui la connaissait un peu, cela était surprenant et flippant d’après Stiles, mais la jeune femme n’en avait rien à faire. Malia était heureuse parce que Stiles et Derek se rapprochaient. 

Son ami passait de plus en plus de temps avec le loup-garou. Fréquemment, Malia voyait Stiles sortir son portable avant de sourire et de rire, le cœur léger et le bonheur transpirant par tous les pores de sa peau. Stiles était amoureux, elle le savait, elle le connaissait bien mais son ex n’était pas encore prêt à admettre cela. Mais il y viendrait. 

_ A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Stiles en déposant son plateau aux côtés de la jeune femme.  
_ Eh bien, je me disais que ce soir on pourrait faire un truc avec Derek ? Sourit Malia, elle aimait vraiment passer du temps avec son cousin, Derek était un peu comme un grand frère pour elle.  
_ Carrément ! S’enthousiasma Stiles. On pourrait aller au terrain de base-ball ? Lancer des balles ? Ça serait génial.  
_ Pour que tu t’extasies sur les muscles de Derek c’est ça ?

Stiles tira la langue avant de se figer en voyant Scott s’approcher de leur table. L’alpha leur expliqua rapidement qu’il avait trouvé des signes suspects d’un oméga dans la forêt. Il avait demandé une réunion d’urgence au loft pour essayer de stopper le loup solitaire avant qu’il ne s’attaque à la population. Stiles et Malia ne voulaient plus faire partie de la meute mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’ils étaient prêts à laisser des innocents mourir. La soirée avec Derek venait de tomber à l’eau…

(-)

Stiles faisait les cent pas, incapable de rester immobile alors que les secondes s’égrenaient en minutes puis en heures. Malia l’avait prévenu que Derek avait été blessé durant la traque à l’oméga et qu’elle le ramènerait sous peu au loft. Le message de la jeune femme datait de trois heures et Stiles était prêt à faire un malheur quand la porte s’ouvrit finalement pour laisser passer un Derek à la démarche voûtée et tremblante. 

Scott lui lança un regard étonné que Stiles ignora, préférant ruminer sa colère et son inquiétude, le regard posé sur Derek. L’alpha s’éclipsa rapidement les laissant seuls. L’adolescent ne sut pas ce qui le fit craquer en premier. Le regard légèrement hagard de Derek ? Son grognement d’avertissement quand Stiles se mit à lui hurler dessus parce qu’il avait été blessé ? Ou tout simplement la peur viscérale qui lui avait bouffé le ventre jusqu’à ce que Derek soit face à lui ? 

Mais une chose était certaine, toutes ses émotions s’étaient traduites par un baiser. Et Stiles n’arrivait même pas à analyser le fait qu’il était en train d’embrasser Derek. Son cerveau s’était mis en standby tandis que sa main se resserrait dans les mèches du loup pour maintenir sa tête en place. Les mains de Derek étaient dans son dos, le caressant avec douceur, cherchant probablement à l’apaiser alors que Stiles le serrait contre lui. 

Finalement, le baiser devint plus léger et doux à mesure que les minutes passaient, laissant l’adolescent essoufflé et mortifié. Derek secoua la tête, embrassa le front du plus jeune avant d’aller s’allonger dans son canapé.

Stiles le veilla toute la nuit, inquiet et euphorique alors qu’il discutait de ce qui s’était passé par messages avec Malia. Dire que la jeune femme avait hurlé à grand renfort de smiley quand il lui avait expliqué le baiser était un euphémisme. 

(-)

C’était impressionnant de voir à quel point son quotidien avait changé sans réellement être bouleversé quand enfin Stiles avait admis à Derek qu’il était attiré par lui. Depuis la fois où il l’avait vu nu la toute première fois, dans la forêt. 

Cela avait fait rire Derek de voir Stiles autant chercher ses mots pour tenter d’expliquer une situation simple : Stiles voulait Derek et Derek voulait Stiles. Point à la ligne, cela ne servait à rien de tergiverser. 

Seulement voilà, Stiles avait beau avoir envie du loup, il stoppait toujours leurs contacts quand cela commençait à devenir trop intense pour lui. Et en à peine deux mois, Stiles pouvait dire qu’il avait souvent vu le corps de Derek nu, il avait appris à connaître ce que le loup aimait, il avait appris à se perdre entre les mains de son petit-ami. Il prenait du plaisir, mais il se bloquait dès que son homme essayait de finaliser la chose entre eux et c’était assurément en train de rendre Stiles fou. À ce stade, ce n’était plus de la frustration qu’il ressentait. D’ailleurs, Malia ne cessait de lui dire qu’il sentait mauvais depuis quelques temps. 

Forcément, la frustration, ça ne sentait pas bon. 

(-)

Stiles avait passé une mauvaise journée et son début de soirée n’avait pas été de meilleur augure. Le shérif et lui avaient échangé des mots sous la colère et de la fatigue. Alors quand Derek lui ouvrit la porte du loft, Stiles poussa un profond soupir de bien-être en allant se réfugier dans les bras du loup. Derek et son cocon de douceur lui avaient manqué. 

Stiles aimait Derek. Il avait fini par le comprendre. Il l’aimait comme jamais il n’avait aimé une personne, pas même Malia. Stiles aimait Derek tellement fort qu’il craignait de le perdre. Il aimait Derek comme son père avait pu aimer sa mère et Stiles avait pu voir la douleur ressentie par celui-ci quand Claudia les avait quittés. 

Stiles releva la tête pour s’emparer des lèvres de son homme. Le contact ne fut qu’un simple effleurement au début et le loup en profita pour refermer la porte de chez lui, en continuant de maintenir le jeune homme contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, joueuses. Leurs langues s’invitèrent à la danse, forçant Stiles à resserrer sa prise sur le loup.

Derek posa ses mains sur la taille du plus jeune avant de l’entourer et de le serrer plus fortement contre lui. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils s’embrassaient, mais ce baiser avait une autre saveur. Stiles pencha la tête pour approfondir le baiser, laissant ses mains passer sous le haut du loup pour coller ses mains sur la peau chaude du dos musclé de son homme. Ce soir, Stiles avait besoin de plus entre eux. Ce soir, Stiles avait besoin de sentir Derek, contre lui, mais surtout en lui. Ce soir, Stiles allait mettre fin à sa frustration et s’offrir pleinement au loup, parce qu’il avait confiance en lui. 

Derek agrippa le pull de l’humain et le souleva pour le lui ôter. Sa main caressa d’un geste aérien le torse de son compagnon, s’arrêtant par moment sur certains grains de beauté avant de s’emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres du plus jeune pour un baiser passionné. 

Les doigts de Stiles le firent frissonner quand son haut se souleva pour finir au sol avec le pull du plus jeune. Une fois torse nu, Stiles vint enfouir son visage dans le cou du loup inspirant profondément avant de mordiller la peau fine sous ses lèvres. Derek frissonna violemment avant d’haleter. Stiles était en train de le marquer. 

D’un geste habile, Derek fit voguer ses doigts sur le ventre du plus jeune avant de défaire la ceinture du jean et son bouton pour enfin enfouir ses mains sous le vêtement et les poser sur les fesses fermes de son compagnon. 

Stiles se resserra contre son compagnon dans le but évident de se fondre en Derek. Le frisson qui s’empara de l’humain fit vibrer le corps du loup. Derek embrassa la tempe du plus jeune avant de le soulever forçant Stiles à l’emprisonner entre ses jambes. 

(-)

Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière avant d’entrouvrir les lèvres dans un cri muet. Les battements anarchiques de son cœur martelaient contre sa poitrine et ses oreilles et probablement à celles du loup aussi. 

La main de Derek descendit contre son bras avec une caresse avant que ses doigts ne s’entremêlent avec force. Stiles prenait du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir alors que Derek se mouvait dans son dos avec suffisamment de force pour le faire haleter et assez de douceur pour faire fondre son cœur. 

Pourquoi n’avaient-ils fait cela plus tôt ? 

Le front du loup se posa sur la nuque de Stiles tandis que l’humain se resserrait autour de lui. Cela avait surpris Derek la première fois qu’ils avaient commencé à explorer le côté charnel de leur relation. Stiles l’éternel bavard devait pratiquement muet sous l’effet du plaisir. Le plaisir ressenti par l’humain résidait dans ses gestes, dans ces cris muets, dans ses mordillements de lèvres, dans la façon qu’il avait de vouloir fusionner avec le corps de Derek. 

C’est le grognement du loup qui fit finalement jouir Stiles tandis que Derek laissait ses yeux briller de son beau bleu électrique. 

Essoufflé, le loup se laissa tomber sur Stiles qui les fit s’échouer sur le lit. Le poids de Derek était réconfortant et enivrant. Le plus jeune planait, littéralement, Stiles planait dans une béatitude post-coïtale. Derek l’avait comblé, malgré les maladresses de leur première fois, Derek l’avait aimé et l’humain avait hâte de recommencer. 

Fin


End file.
